RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type
The RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type is an Earth Federation Forces mobile suit from the Universal Century. Technology & Combat Characteristics While the RGM-79 GM proved itself to be a highly capable MS, the introduction of Zeon's well-armed and agile MS-09B Dom on Earth saw the need for a more maneuverable and better-performing mobile suit. A variant of the GM, the RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type had increased thruster power and maneuverability, and some were modified for harsh climate conditions, most notably cold weather combat. The RGM-79D could be equipped with a variety of weaponry, including two types of 90mm machine guns (one of which is fitted with an underslung grenade launcher), head-mounted vulcan guns, and a beam saber. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but low power and typically cannot pierce a mobile suit's armor, though they can damage lightly-armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Cold Districts Type has a beam saber stored on the backpack. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a space/ground dual-use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*NFHI GMG-TYPE2 90mm GM Machine Gun :The GMG-Type 2 was independently developed by Norfolk Industries as an MS-use electrically operated 90mm Machine Gun. The magazine projecting from the side on this weapon doubles as a foregrip, and an add-on grenade launcher can be equipped under the barrel, both of which are rare features for Federation weapons. A model adapted for use in arctic conditions also exist. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield :An improved model of the RGM-M-Sh-003. It has the exact same size as its predecessor, but its material was changed to Titanium-Ceramic composite. Its mount latch was made movable, allowing the shield to be positioned up or down when carried by a Mobile Suit manipulator or mounted on the forearm, increasing its usability. History The RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type was introduced late in the war, with at least three units assigned to Lieutenant Yuu Kajima's MS combat testing squad. Yuu's unit quickly proved the value of the GM Cold Districts Type, destroying several Zeon mobile suits in defense of a Federation Forces base, including several MSM-03C Hygoggs and three Doms. Other units were deployed to guard important Federation Forces bases, such as the Arctic base. On December 9th, U.C. 0079, when the shuttle carrying RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" was being prepared for launch, the Arctic base was attacked by the Cyclops Team, a Zeon special forces team. The Cyclops Team easily destroyed most of the GM Cold Districts Type defending the base, but one of them was able to shoot the Hygogg piloted by Cyclops Team member Andy Strauss in the cockpit while he was attempting to destroy the shuttle, killing him and allowing the shuttle to launch safely. Gallery rgm-79d-machinegun.jpg|NFHI GMG-TYPE2 90mm Machine Gun w/grenade launcher GM Cold 1.png|Being deployed (from Gundam 0080 OVA) GM Cold 2.png|Firing machine gun (0080) GM Cold 3.png GM Cold 4.png GM_Cold_destroyed.png Gm-cold-morishita_19.jpg|GM Cold Districts Type (illustrated by Naochika Morishita) RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Hguc-rgm-79d.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type (2003): box art MG GM Cold Districts Type.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Notes and Trivia *In the first episode of War in the Pocket, the first two GM Cold Districts Type seen deploying are armed with bullpup machine guns. However, all units shown in subsequent fight scenes are armed with a different type of machine gun with a side-mounted magazine. This machine gun was erroneously named "Bullpup Machine Gun" in the HG manual. Reference RGM-79D GM Command.jpg|GM Cold Districts Type (bottom; mislabeled as GM Command): information from Zeonic Front External Links * RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79D ジム寒冷地仕様